Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the human muscle exercise apparatus and, more specifically, to an exercise device for muscles in the jaw area to strengthen and tone these muscles.
Because of the location of the jaw muscles, it is difficult to target these muscles with exercisers. Since the exerciser will be in use in or around one's mouth, it is important that the device not obstruct the user's air flow. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a compact device for exercising one's jaw muscles which allows the user to target the muscles.